An electric cooking apparatus of the preceding type, the manufacturer is confronted with two principal problems, namely: the limitation of the heating of the base, of the components and of the reception surface for the apparatus as well as preventing on the one hand the formation of substantial fumes occasioned by recovery of greases which flow into the vessel and, on the other hand, the creation of large flames in the vessel due to ignition of the greases and which could give rise to risk of fire and emission of undesirable odors. These two problems can be resolved by requiring the user to put some water in the vessel but this operation is a nuisance and is unfortunately not always followed.